James Graham's Hero Story Trailer.
Here is a trailer for James Graham's Hero Story. Cast *Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) *Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) *Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) *Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) *Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) *Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) *Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) *Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) *Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) *Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) *Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) *RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) *Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) *Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) *Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) *Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) *Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) *Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) *Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) *Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) *Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) *Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) *Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) *Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *Sonic the Hedgehog: Top Cat! *Top Cat: Yes sir! *Sonic the Hedgehog: Establish a recon post downstairs. *Top Cat: Repeat: we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Move, move, move, move, move!, It's a, It's a big one. *Narrator: James Graham presents, A totally new animated motion picture event. *Mario: Star Command - come in. Do you read me? *Narrator: The story about two toontowns, *Mario: and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere... *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hello! *Mario: HO-YAAAHH!! *Sonic the Hedgehog: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Narrator: heading for a showdown. *Sonic the Hedgehog: My name is MSonic and this is my spot, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OW! *Mario: I'm Mario, I come in peace. *Sonic the Hedgehog: You are a child's plaything! *Mario: You are a sad strange little rabbit. *Narrator: And played by then own rules. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Draw! (Sylvester draws) You got me again! *Patrick: I don't like confrontations! *Sonic the Hedgehog: Mario, look! an alien! *Mario: WHAT?!? Where? *Sonic the Hedgehog: AH! (Laughs) *Mario: You're mocking me, aren't you? *Sonic the Hedgehog: (nervous laugh) *Falco: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! *Spongebob: (Laughs) *Sonic the Hedgeohg: Oh, what?!...What?! He can't fly! *Mario: Yes, I can. *Sonic the Hedgehog: You can't! *Mario: Can! *Sonic the Hedgehog: Can't! Can't! Can't! *Narrator: This holiday seaon, In the adventure takes off, when toontowns come to life. *Mario: To infinity and beyond!! *Narrator: Hero Story. *Mario: LOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! (Sally Acorn screams in terror) *Sonic the Hedgehog: CAN! *All Toys: (cheering and clapping) Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs